Emperor Waltz
by SIB
Summary: Something may flickers in the flat monotonous road [TezukaSanada, SaekiFuji, hints of TezukaFuji]


**Author Notes:** Another story of mine ^^ This idea sprang when I was listening to 'Emperor Waltz', one of the best masterpiece created by one of my favorite composer, Johann Strauss. Perhaps because I also was reading the manga when Seigaku faced Rokkaku that I had the idea of this pairing. Please don't take it seriously because I write this for fun only. Anyway, enjoy the story.

**DISCLAIMER:** The guys here belong to Takeshi Konomi-sensei.

**WARNING:** Mature themes and perhaps unusual paradigm of sex. For those who can't accept the idea that the boys are having adult activities, please leave, I don't want to ruin your mood for the rest of the day. And the pairing are _Tezuka/Sanada_, _Saeki/Fuji_, and hints of _Tezuka/Fuji._ OOC characters too, I think and the grammar is bad because I merely poured my ideas so beware of hundreds of mistakes.

**Emperor Waltz**

**Author: SIB**

The room was dark, only a faint streak of light coming from the terrace's lamp seeped into the room through a long slit made by brusquely-closed curtain. No other sound was audible save for the soft monotone humming of the air conditioner. 

A hand sneaked up, removing the coverlet previously draped over his body, revealing a well-toned chest of an adept tennis player followed by muscled abs, as a pair of feet set themselves on the smooth carpet. Hands went in search over his discarded clothes, no slightest attempt to ease his effort by turning the light on. Fastening the small buttons of his school shirt, his eyes rested on the other figure lying quietly still on the bed. The inadequate beam cast a long thin brilliant shape on the white coverlet, bright enough only to outline the lump covered under still.

"Something wrong?" he called out with his rough deep voice. Impassive with no slightest hint of concern, betraying the regular meaning of the question it voiced.

The person on the bed didn't even stir, only submitting a low irritated mumble to answer his query. "What are you talking about?"

Sanada Genichirou eyed his companion for a while, fingers stopped at the fourth button as consideration ran to and fro. After all of these times, he could not help but to feel a moderate degree of concern over the guy he had constantly slept with.

"You're tense."

No answer came. Not that he expected to hear one since words had never gone well in their relationship, which to be concisely said, merely a physical one. He had his own need to deal with and so did the other, which eventually brought them into this stage of relationship a year ago. What they had was hardly more than corporeal pleasure or feral release of overabundant tension.

Finding that their brief unusual conversation was at its end, he reached out for his trousers and slid in them. It was true that both of them found many words vexatious, yet Sanada believed apposite questions were occasionally needed once in a while. He rarely felt concern, save for his captain and teammates, but he had no objection to violate the rule for this person, not because they were partner in bed but mainly due to their unfinished battle on tennis court. It was tennis, however, which met them head-on.

His first impression of Tezuka Kunimitsu was a cold strict captain, even less vocal than himself. Their first encounter in tennis court set their eyes on each other, limited in professional issue. Their first not-so-professional touch took place two hours later, limited in sexual need. Apparently, the quality of being more taciturn did not make the other guy more ascetic as well. 

Sanada took his duffel bag from the corner of the room and was ready to make his way out when he felt the dry cold breeze from the air conditioner tousled his slightly damp hair. His baseball cap wasn't on.

"Sanada."

The offhand call averted his gaze back to the bed as a black object flew across the room straight into his right hand. Sharp hazel eyes, barely visible in the dark engulfing the room, were focused on his dark ones. Without the barrier in shape of transparent pair of glass, Tezuka's eyes looked sharper, more intimidating.

"Did I make you uncomfortable?"

Silence hung between them, only marred momentarily by the sound of rushed footsteps at the other side of the door. It was _concern_, at least it appeared to be one to his eyes. The vice-captain of Rikkaidai wondered why there were so many concerns in the air tonight while they merely spoke as little as possible during their previous encounters.

Shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, he put the black cap on. "No, you're just a bit different."

Once more expecting no reply and receiving none, the vice-captain of Rikkaidai turned back to the door and opened it. The answer was not utterly a lie; he did _not_ feel uncomfortable. He was merely intrigued of why out of the blue Tezuka mentioned a name somewhere during their earlier session, something he had never done in the previous ten months. The word was barely coherent, thickly masked in pants and gasps, but he was sure enough that the Seigaku captain did articulate it.

_Fuji._

*    *    *

Sounds of cicadas filled the dark bedroom, occasionally interspersed by distant whir of passing cars. Golden moon at its fullest hung in the darkening sky with its pale luminosity outshone by the brilliant artificial light emitted from numerous street lamps. Circular waves of zephyr glided into the room, lightly caressing smooth surface of bare skin spread languidly above the blue-covered bed.

"Will you close the window?" A muffled voice broke the silence.

Pushing strands of light-coloured hair up to uncover his eyes, the other guy replied, "I'm enjoying the magnificent vista of full moon."

"You cannot see the moon from there."

A grin appeared on his lips. "Well, let's say that I want to take revenge of you defeating me yesterday." Putting a hand on his friend's lean hips, the playful tone descended into a soft one. "I was too harsh, wasn't I?"

Folds of eyelids fluttered slightly, unveiling slivers of azure eyes beneath them. Consciously ignoring the noticeable off-glide, Fuji stretched a disapproving smile on his lips. "I've never thought you are so much a coward to have a revenge on court. Are you so severely desperate that you have to perform your vendetta on bed, Saeki Koujirou?"

The other guy chuckled. "Perhaps, because you're my opponent, the tennis prodigy Fuji Shuusuke."

Smiling lethargically, the tensai watched his friend slipping out of the bed to put his trousers on. Now that he thought about it, they had been doing this discreetly for probably a year, subtly disguising it as a regular visit to each other's house. Being the best of childhood friend, no one had cared to spare them a suspicion, not even their own families. It was nothing significant at first, merely impulsion of curiosity mingled by unspoken agreement from both sides. Nevertheless, never once they had reached to cross the line of friendship, no matter how intimate they could drown themselves during their lovemaking.

Light staccato melodies filled the air, followed by strings of violins and the room was suddenly lit by music. Fuji inclined his head slightly, eyes taking in the sight of Saeki standing before his stereo set with a satisfied beam.

"Emperor Waltz?" the tensai said, setting a graceful smile.

"Aa, the first classical song you forced me to hear," the other replied gleefully, fingers tapping the side of his stereo, trailing the quickening cadence, "and the one which hooks me into classic as well."

Setting both of his hands at the sides of his body, Fuji straightened his position, face pulled into a pleased thoughtful frown. "Wasn't it about when we were seven year-old? Around Christmas?"

"Yeah, it was a Christmas party at your house, remember? Then you dragged me around for a waltz."

A pleasant chuckle left the prodigy's lips. "If I recall it right, your face was flushing bright red back then. Ah, and Yuuta continuously laughed because you tripped over and over again."

"I was perhaps," Saeki joined the stream of laughter, hands sliding off the stereo as the main waltz floated in the air. "But thanks to you, now I'm a master in waltz."

"A master?" Fuji repeated amusedly, marine eyes continuously following nimble feet drawing rectangular pattern on the lavish burgundy carpet. The other guy clearly was not exaggerating himself; all lack of elegance or clumsiness he tended to display in his younger years was nowhere to be found, replaced by classy grace equaling that of a qualified dancer. The tensai smiled appreciatively. It was something that made befriending Saeki so easy –like himself, the Rokkaku regular also had eyes for beauty and was just as willing to spend some times only to master a certain skill, whether or not it was actually worth mentioning in life as long as it was beautiful to his eyes. 

As the glory of violins harmoniously stirred in canon drew to its end, Saeki performed the compulsory spin and ended kneeling beside the bed, in front of his friend. The soft humming tunes returned as he offered his right hand to Fuji, the other hand was folded neatly on his back. A polite smile was playing on his lips.

"May I have this dance?"

Fuji was seriously contemplating various ways to decline, from the most courteous to the most mischievous, generally because he wanted to see what the other guy would do to compel him. However the enchanting piece of music was calling him too greatly that he found himself slipping into his regular uniform pants a moment later. 

Settling his fingers on the outstretched palm, the prodigy let himself to be guided through the streams of tunes. His body effortlessly dipped into the melody, following each and every move his taller friend took flawlessly, deceiving the fact that he had yet to do it again since the last New Year's party with his sister. It didn't really matter for him to be at the lead or not for he could perform both sides equally well. Not to mention that Saeki was as adept as he could expect to take care of the leading.

"It reminds me that Seigaku will throw a party next month," Fuji said between his perpetual steps after a while.

"There will be waltz too?" The taller guy asked, interest peeking in his voice.

"Aa, it's our headmaster's fiftieth birthday anniversary thus it's granted to be grand and a little bit formal. And there is an interesting fact for the party," Fuji raised his voice slightly to match the music which once again had soared into the main waltz, "all the students are invited under one condition: they should bring a partner, no exception."

Saeki immediately made a face at the shorter guy. "I don't see why it interests you, Fuji. As far as I know, no girl is rational enough to say no to you, eyes closed or opened."

"Hm, I don't think I'll be able to legally ask a _girl_," the tensai replied in a more amused voice. Pausing for a moment, he completed a refined spin before resuming, "The Headmaster stated that our options for a partner were limited in our own club's members. No differentiation in gender. Ah, this is my favorite part." He hastened his steps, taking the lead from his taller friend as they deftly crossed the room in poised sequence of dances.

"I bet the girl's are crying now," the Rokkaku regular almost grinned. "And? You have someone in mind?"

"Tezuka."

There was a pause as Saeki adjusted their steps back to the proper track at the right corner of the room, else they would be led into an ungraceful collision with the bed. Draping one toned arm around the slender waist, he pulled his friend's smaller build closer as a second later the music converted into a slow dulcet waltz. "Any particular reason?"

The prodigy looked thoughtful for a while. "I think it's because he has declared that he wouldn't go."

"I can't imagine your cocky first-year declaring the opposite," Intense navy eyes bored into the closed eyelids, as if daring them to reveal their true selves. "Why not him?"

Right at the moment, Fuji realized another reason of why they could get along so well while the rest of the world thought him weird, even unsettling; in many ways, they were too similar to each other. His friend was nearly always as perceptive as he was, a quality which at some points could surface as disturbing, for instance, now. Widening his modest smile, he suggested another reason cheerfully. "Saa... Tezuka is more fun to tease."

"You said that too when you visited his house to have a study group."

The smile barely faltered and yet Saeki could feel his friend's body stiffening at the slightest. "I did?"

"Yes," the taller guy confirmed, observing quietly every reaction the body he was holding would let him to notice. Lowering his lips slightly to Fuji's left earlobe, he conveyed the closing words in cords of whisper, voice low and amused, heavily laden by deliberately-made indictments. 

"And also when you dragged him all the way to the amusement park."

Pulling his head back, the Rokkaku regular found himself bequeathed by the infamous stare of Fuji Shuusuke, which was usually avoided by many, friends or foes. His most recent remark, apparently had invaded the tensai's personal gap, a space he had never wished others to know, partner in bed or not. Fortunately Saeki was one of the few who found Fuji's ominous blue eyes less terrifying than the rest of the world did. They left him more in an intrigued state rather than scared since they had known each other for a considerably long time. Paces were maintained to synchronize the music as they continued to stare.

At the harmonious quickening of the rhythm, Fuji let his eyes to drift shut and another disarming smile to conquer his lips. His voice, sweet and innocent, easily overwhelmed the music. "Really?"

Sometimes, even being a childhood friend was not enough to make Fuji and his enigmatic schemes guessable.

Slender fingers made their way up to the back of Saeki's neck, clasping the warm skin almost too fiercely. Before the taller guy could do any useful resistance, his shorter friend had stepped forward, putting the dance at a halt and altogether effectively pinning him to the wall. The prodigy's legerdemain in momentum had never ceased to amaze him, really. 

Their bare chest was brushing each other as Fuji decreased the range left between their faces. The other guy could feel his friend's warm breath sweeping over him in steady well-coordinated beat, leaving his own pulse quickening slightly. He might not harbor any emotion apart from friendship –or brotherliness at its utmost– to the Seigaku prodigy, but the fact that Fuji was pressing their bodies together did nothing good to preserve his emotion at its honorable place. He had long since admitting that the 'genius' title didn't refer to his friend's tennis skill only.

Eyelids were lifted slightly, wide enough to reveal shards of azure eyes in their most alarming splendor. The exquisite lips, so close that the taller guy had to resist the urge to incline his head and taste them, were quirked up into a dangerous smirk. No trace of naivety left.

"Are you jealous, Koujirou?" His voice was thick and sultry, filled with nothing but menace and lure.

Saeki recognized threat when he faced one and the look Fuji was giving him was hardly suffering any lack to be voted as one. The half-lidded stare devoured him, so totally that he barely felt himself lowering his head to catch the troublemaker's lips on his own. Despite their rather intimate physical session, they had never kissed even once, an unvoiced agreement to keep the word 'lovers' at bay. Any feeling more than what friends generally felt shouldn't' exist in their relationship.

Knocks at the bedroom door pulled him out of his trance and snapped his senses back to life. "Koujirou, dinner is ready! I have prepared some for Fuji-kun also!"

Recognizing his mother's voice, Saeki closed his eyes as he felt the other's warm body left him. He made a mental note to kiss his mother later; she was truly the knight in shining armor, or else he would have kissed his friend now. Letting go the breath subconsciously he was holding, he replied, voice calm and steady, "Aa, I'll be there in a minute!"

Crossing the room to his closet, he glanced at his friend who was already smiling genially. The silence between them was not genuinely uncomfortable since they were far too used to it by now. No one had bothered to search behind the black curtain of stillness, probably because both wanted to know as little as possible. It would melt eventually and they would simply forget.

Pulling a pair of shirt and pants out of his wardrobe, he tossed them to Fuji lightly. "You can have the shower first."

The smile was broadened an inch. "Thanks."

See, everything was _fine._

Left behind in his still dark bedroom, Saeki looked pensively at the closed bathroom door. Probably they knew each other best and he sincerely wished for the other guy's happiness, but in that department he couldn't be entirely sure of himself. Either they had more and wanted less or the other way round, he had no idea. 

Splashing of water mingled with the Emperor Waltz drifting to its end in a roll of drums reached his ear as he averted his gaze to the empty bed, feeling another course of night wind fluttered around him.

"Tezuka huh..."

**Fin or TBC?**

**Ramblings: **That's the story ^^ I want to make it as Tezuka/Fuji but it turns out like this. Well, this is so much fun to write, especially the Saeki/Fuji part. About Sanada, I chose him because I noticed that Tezuka was looking at him prior to his match with Atobe and as for Saeki... well, it was under my friend's influence actually. But I think he is good-looking XD

If you find this fic unsatisfactory, I apologize. This is just for fun, really. So, should I continue or leave it here to your imagination? And for those who are waiting for my 'Unattainable', the next chapter are 60% finished and I'll post it next week if nothing handicaps me ^_^* Thanks for reading and please reply.


End file.
